C&C RA3: Enhancement Ideas
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: When I first played this game, an idea came to me and I decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy the idea!
1. Allied Nations

**C &C RA3: Enhancement Ideas**

 **Hi guys. I came up with something that might be interesting. Imagine of the 3 factions which are USA, USSR and the Empire of the Rising Sun have Tier upgrades for their armies? It might be cool and it will strengthen their military. I will write in each chapter, each faction and their armies and upgrades. Hope it may interest you. Enjoy!**

 **Note: Tier 4 upgrades are the most powerful upgrades upgraded to the unit and attack dogs, war bears, burst drones, sputniks, sudden transports and the MCVs will not have upgrades. Also, the engineers from all 3 factions will have the first 2 tier upgrades to be the same except for their last 2 and the resource collectors will have the first 3 tier upgrades to be the same except for their 4th upgrade. One more thing, top secret protocols with upgrade powers may even improve the efficiency of the units upgraded from.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Allied Nations**

 **Infantry**

 **1\. Peacekeeper**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Rate of Fire-Shotguns will be reloaded quickly for the PeaceKeepers to hold their ground and shoot**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Riot Deflection Shield-When using the shield, shots from ranged infantry will be deflected right back to them giving them some of their own damage.**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-SPAS-12 Shotgun-A powerful shotgun that requires no reloading**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-M-16-Now the Peacekeepers will be equipped with M-16 assault rifles to cut down their foes quickly**

 **2\. Javelin Soldier**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Damage-The rockets will have extra damage**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Splash damage-The rockets will do splash damage onto the target and others near it(Works only on air targets)**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Instant Laser Lock Setup-Instant locking will enable instant firing**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Twin Rocket Launcher-This weapon will double the damage of the Javelin Soldiers**

 **3\. Engineer**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Engineers run faster than their pace**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Stamina-Engineers will have increased health to last longer during battle**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Healing-When setting up the tent, it will increase health regen for all infantry in the area**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Medical Tent Upgrade-A larger area for infantry to be stationed and healed**

 **4\. Spy**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Shutdown Infiltration-When infiltrating power plants, their shutdown time is increased by 30 seconds**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Veterancy Infiltration-When infiltrating production structure, their units gain veterancy for once**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Tech Infiltration-When infiltrating tech structures, they gain access to new tech from their enemies**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Ultimate Bribery-Bribe $2000 for enemies to fight for you in a larger radius**

 **5\. Cryo Legionnaire**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Area Effect Upgrade-The Cryo Legionnaire can freeze units in a wider and longer range than normal**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Cold Snap-Enemies will freeze instantly when entering the ice field**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Boost Kick Damage Upgrade-Using the ability will not only shatter frozen units but will do knockback to any infantry and stun vehicles**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Absolute Zero-50% chance that units will be destroyed when frozen for a while even without being attacked by other units**

 **6\. Agent Tanya**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Reduced Time Belt Charge-Tanya can use her time belt more often since the charging time is reduced**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Dual UZIs-These full auto weapons will kill infantry at a faster rate with more damage on it**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-C4 Splash Damage-Any vehicle or structure planted with C4 will explode and do damage to any unit near it**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Laser Rifle-A prototype laser rifle for Tanya to kill infantry and vehicles within a few shots**

* * *

 **Vehicles**

 **1\. Prospector**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Prospectors will be given tougher armour to withstand attacks during collection**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Collection Progress-Extra speed for the Prospectors to collect ore faster**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Ore Capacity-The Prospector can collect more ore than normal collection**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Instant Deployment-The deployment into the Command Hub is instantaneous enabling structures to be built in quickly once deployment is complete in a very short time**

 **2\. Riptide ACV**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Bigger Torpedoes-Torpedoes do more damage against naval units**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Room Capacity-Additional infantry can loaded in the ACV totalling up to 10**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Heavy Machine Gun-Deals more damage to any infantry threat**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Gatling Cannon-A powerful weapon strong enough to shred hordes of infantry and damage light vehicles quickly**

 **3\. Multi-gunner IFV**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-The IFV has extra armour to withstand attacks longer to endure**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Weapons Power Upgrade-Every weapon the IFV has depending on the infantry inside including it's standard weaponry will have a boost in damage and rate of fire**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Veterancy for 2-When the IFV gains promotion, the infantry inside also gets promoted**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Multi-Stryker IFV-Armed with anti-surface and air missiles, the IFV is able to cut down vehicles and aircraft effectively**

 **4\. Guardian Tank**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Composite Armour-Increased armour for the tanks to endure**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-100mm Smoothbore Cannon-Increases the range and firepower of the main cannon**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-120mm Smoothbore Cannon-Increases the range and firepower of the main cannon to the max**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Target Blaster-Upgraded version of the target painter. It fires a small laser effective against infantry and it's special ability is still usable**

 **5\. Mirage Tank**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Spectrum Range-The range of the spectrum cannon has been increased**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Sneak Attack-The Mirage Tank can fire even when it is camouflaged and is undetected by the enemy during the battle phase**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Gap Generator Upgrade-Cloaks units in a larger radius. Can also cloak aircraft**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Chain Reaction-The Spectrum Cannon will pierce through multiple units dealing massive damage as long as they are close together**

 **6\. Athena Cannon**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Aegis Shield Duration Upgrade-The shield will be used longer enough to shield units from any attack**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Focus Fire-The beam will have increased accuracy which will be enough to target moving targets**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Long Ranged Laser Beam-The beam will deal more damage from a greater distance**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Orbital Bombardment-Once a unit is destroyed, an explosion will be triggered doing area effect damage onto nearby units**

 **7\. Pacifier FAV**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Burst Damage-The gatling cannons will deal more damage to not only infantry but light vehicles**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Greater Accuracy-The grand cannons will have increased accuracy to bombard enemy targets even when they are moving**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Larger Area Effect Damage-A larger explosion will annihilate more units around the targeted area**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Double Shot-The grand cannons can fired twice with more destruction to create**

 **8\. FutureTank X-1**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Long Range Weaponry-Both weapons of the tank have increased range**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Larger Blast Radius-The blast radius will affect a larger area to deal damage to all units**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Neutralisation-Damage on the Neutron Scramblers will neutralize all in it's path within a few shots**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-FutureTank X-2-More heavily armed, armoured and with increased rate of fire succeeds the old prototype**

* * *

 **Aircraft**

 **1\. Vindicator**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Extra armour to withstand anti-air attacks**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Extra speed for it to quickly bomb and target and head back to base**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Bomb Capacity-Up to 5 bombs the bomber can drop on it's target**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Carpet Bombing-Upgraded to carry 7 bombs thus allowing it to carpet bomb**

 **2\. Apollo Fighter**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Versatility Boost-Increases the speed and rate of fire of the Apollo Fighter**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Shredder Ammo-This type of ammo deals more damage to aircraft**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-AP Bullets-This type of ammo deals maximum damage to aircraft**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Unlimited Ammo-Now the Apollo Fighter can tear aircraft down endlessly**

 **3\. Cryocopter**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Instant Freeze-Once it attacks, it freezes the unit or structure instantly enabling it to freeze more units after the target is instantly frozen for a while**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Longer S.H.R.I.N.K time-All ground and navy units hit by the beam will be miniature for a longer time**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Anti-Air Upgrade-The Cryocopter can freeze aircraft and destroy them due to their freeze effects**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Cryo Cannon-A new weapon designed to shoot icy blasts that can freeze units without the Cryocopter staying stationary to freeze it**

 **4\. Century Bomber**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Enables the bomber to fly faster and drop bombs faster**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Room Capacity-Additional infantry can board the bomber allowing it to paradrop 10 infantry**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Bomb Capacity-Up to 12 bombs it can carry to bombardment**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Maximum Bomb Capacity-Up to 15 bombs is enough to level half a base or large amounts of ground units**

 **5\. Harbinger Gunship**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Twin Chain Guns-Doubles the damage of the anti-infantry weapon and can destroy light vehicles**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Collision Course-The Collider Cannons do more damage and have an increased blast radius when firing the weapon**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Anti Air Upgrade-The Chain Guns will now damage aircraft besides infantry**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Quad Collider Cannons-Double the weapon, double the destruction**

* * *

 **Navy**

 **1\. Dolphin**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Submerge-The dolphin can submerge itself to scout and avoid enemies**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Leap Distance-The dolphin leaps higher and further to avoid enemy fire**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Sonic Waves-Sound waves have increased damage when fired upon a vessel**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Sonic Pulse Cannon-A full auto sonic weaponry that can fire soundblasts rapidly at ships destroying them within seconds**

 **2\. Hydrofoil**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-The Hydrofoil gains extra armour to withstand attacks from the sea and air**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Twin AA Batteries-2 guns is better than one to take down aircraft quickly**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Weapon Jammer Damage-When jamming the vehicle, aircraft, navy or defensive structure, the jammer will send a disruption wave that deals damage to the jammed target overtime**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Gatling Cannon-Enemy aircraft will fall swiftly like flies when the Hydrofoil rips them apart**

 **3 Assault Destroyer**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Extra schematics will speed up the vessel when on land**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Damage-The main cannon will deal more damage to pound vehicles and ships**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Rear Cannon-Another movable cannon turret will be installed at the back of the destroyer to double it's armament and damage**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Black Hole Armour Boost-75% Armour increase when used during battle**

 **4\. Aircraft Carrier**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Bomb Capacity-The UCAVs will drop 3 bombs instead of one**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Bigger Bombs-More damage on the bombs dropped by the UCAVs**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Extra Room Capacity-Additional UCAVs will be deployed and it will total up to 10 UCAVs**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Carpet Bombing-The UCAVS will carpet bomb the area damaging multiple structures and units and all will have 5 bombs in their payload**

* * *

 **Well, there you have it for the allies. The next chapter will be the Soviet Union aka USSR. So, see you soon!**


	2. Soviet Union aka USSR

**Chapter 2: Soviet Union AKA USSR**

* * *

 **Infantry**

 **1\. Conscript**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Training-Conscripts have increased health and speed but the price was slightly increased($150)**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Highly Explosive Molotov Cocktail-A more powerful explosive that can clear garrisoned structures quickly and do more damage on vehicles**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-AK-47-A more powerful weapon that has increased damage than the ADK-45**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Squad Bonus-When 5 or more conscripts fight together, their health regen and damage increases**

 **2\. Flak Trooper**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Double Shot-Flak troopers can fire twice to inflict more damage on the vehicles**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Large Shield-The shield reduces the damage of the enemy when flak troopers get hit by them**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Splash Damage-Flak troopers can now deal splash damage to ground and air units**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Electromagnetic Mines-More powerful mines that when planted on a vehicle, it can magnetize other vehicles attracting onto the planted vehicle and they all take damage together**

 **3\. Combat Engineer**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Speed- Combat Engineers run faster than their pace**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Stamina- Combat Engineers will have increased health to last longer during battle**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Build Time-Combat Engineers can build the battle bunker faster for the conscripts to garrison in**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Korth Revolver-A revolver designed to kill all kinds of infantry with one shot. Does not work on commando-type units**

 **4\. Mortar Cycle**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Rapid Launcher-The launchers will launch faster even when doing the hit and run**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Highly Explosive Molotov Cocktails-These explosives can explode clearing garrisoned structures and scores of infantry in a few shots**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Barrage Attack-Upgraded ability that fires barrages of Molotov cocktails in a huge area**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Extra Sidecar -Another instalment so that the ride can have more armament and more firepower**

 **5\. Tesla Trooper**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Charging-Tesla Troopers can charge their weapons faster to attack quickly**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Double Shock-Uses it's twin blasters to damage units. Works only on vehicles**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Extra Voltage-Increases the damage output for the tesla trooper**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Chain Lightning-One shot will zap through multiple units damaging them**

 **6\. Desolator Trooper**

 **Tier 1-Extra Chemicals-More poisonous chemicals added to kill infantry more quickly**

 **Tier 2-Chemical Pool-When using the deathspray hose, they leave the toxics on the ground forming a pool that kills all infantry and even their allies when they step on it**

 **Tier 3-Splatter Shot Spread-When vehicles get hit, they can spread the splatter to other vehicles when they are close to each other**

 **Tier 4-Corrosive Shot-Shots that corrode and damage vehicles within some time until it's destroyed**

 **7\. Natasha Volkova**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Heavy Shot-These shots enable Natasha to damage vehicles**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Sniper Efficiency-Natasha can use her ability more frequently**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Double Airstrike-2 Badger Bombers will bombard a larger target area destroying anything in it**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Triple Airstrike-3 Badger Bombers will bombard an even larger target area destroying anything in it**

* * *

 **Vehicles**

 **1\. Ore Collector**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Ore Collectors will be given tougher armour to withstand attacks during collection**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Collection Progress-Extra speed for the Ore Collectors to collect ore faster**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Ore Capacity-The Ore Collectors can collect more ore than normal collection**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Reactive Armour Upgrade-When in use, boosts it's resistive power to the max**

 **2\. Terror Drone**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Sharp Pincers-Terror Drones do more damage when wrecking havoc in vehicles**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Electrostatic Boost-Disables the vehicle from firing it's weapons**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Electrostatic Damage-During the static mode, terror drones can release a discharge to damage vehicles**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Havoc-Up to 3 Terror Drones can destroy a vehicle together within seconds**

 **3\. Sickle**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Heavy Machine Guns-These weapons have an increased damage and rate of fire on all infantry**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Stronger Legs-Enables the Sickle to jump further**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Stronger Armour-The Sickle's armour has been upgraded to withstand attacks for longer periods of time**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Flea Jump Slam-When the Sickle slams onto infantry, it will cause instant kill and knockback damage onto the infantry it lands on**

 **4\. Bullfrog**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Man Cannon Range Upgrade-The Man Cannon can launch infantry from a greater distance**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Room Capacity-The Bullfrog can transport and launch 10 infantry**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Extra armour for the Bullfrog to withstand attacks from all directions for longer periods of time**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Quad Flak Cannons-This upgrade doubles the damage, rate of fire and area effect splash damage when in combat**

 **5\. Reaper**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Heavy Machine Gun Turret-A turret will be installed on top for anti-infantry specialty**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Stronger Legs-Enables the Reaper to jump 3 times until it's legs break making it a stationary turret**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Rapid Firing Rockets-Rockets will be launched faster and all over the place at al ground and air targets**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Cluster Grenades-When the grenades hit the ground or damage units, they spilt into 4 small grenades that will spread out and damage more enemy units**

 **6\. Hammer Tank**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Speed-A little improvement on the engines will increase the speed of the Hammer Tank**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Twin Cannons-2 is better than one to pound vehicles within seconds**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Weapons Power Upgrade-Enables the tank to gain another weapon from another enemy vehicle**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Weapons Power Max Upgrade-Up to 3 weapons the tank can gain when using the leech beam**

 **7\. Grinder**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Sharp Grinding-Increased damage on Grinders**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Rollover-Grinders can crush light vehicles**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Rapid Grinding-Tanks caught in the Grinder will be grinded faster than normal**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Self-Repair-Just like the heavy Apocalypse Tank, it now can self-repair itself**

 **8\. V4 Rocket Launcher**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Launch Sequence-The V4 will reload and fire faster than normal**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Bigger Warheads-Increased damage on the main warhead**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Armour-V4s will have extra armour for added protection**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Massive Explosion-When using the warheads, they cause massive damage and splash damage to all ground units**

 **9\. Apocalypse Tank**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Quick Reel-The M-Harpoon will reel faster for the tank to grind onto the reeled in vehicle**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Self-Repair-The ultimate battle tank's self-repair has been increased**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Mammoth Tusk SAM Launchers-From the last era, these weapons are installed for anti-air counter**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Monstrosity-Damage, rate of fire, speed, armour(20 layers of plating)and range has been upgraded to a monstrous level onto this ultimate battle tank.**

 **10\. Tesla Tank**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Voltage-Increases the damage of the tank**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Range-Increases the range of the tank**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-EM Disruption Field Upgrade-Increases the area effect of the tank**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Chain Lightning-** **One shot will zap through multiple units damaging them**

* * *

 **Aircraft**

 **1\. Twinblade**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Extra armour for the twinblades to improve it's survivability**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Rapid Reload-The rockets on the Twinblade will fire more frequently**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Room Capacity-The Twinblade can transport 10 infantry and carry a vehicle at the same time improving it's efficiency of transportation of ground units**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Weapon Barrage-Endless fire from all weapons on the Twinblade**

 **2\. MIG Fighter**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Homing Missiles-Missiles will seek and damage aircraft**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Extra Armour-Extra armour reduces damage it takes from enemy aircraft and AA units and increased it's health**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Unlimited Ammo-Endless firing from the MIG Fighter**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Missile Storm-On the first attack, the MIG Fighter will fire 6 missiles at any aircraft destroying them all and then, will resume it's normal attack**

 **3\. Kirov Airship**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Extra Propellers -These add-ons will increase the speed of the Kirov**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Self-Repair-The Kirovs will self-repair faster than normal**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Improved Gastroburners-Improves the special ability that reduces the damage the Kirovs take when using it**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Tesla Bombs-These experimental bombs will do massive damage on ground units and disable all vehicles when near the bombardment**

* * *

 **Navy**

 **1\. Stingray**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Stingrays will have extra armour for protection and damage reduction from all enemy units when they attack**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Discharge-The tesla coils will deal more damage than normal**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Improved Rate of Fire-Enables the tesla coils to fire faster enough of fry and shock all ground units**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Tesla Surgical Discharge-More powerful than the Tesla Surge, the new ability enables the Stingray to unleash an electrical discharge that damages and disables enemy ships in a greater radius**

 **2\. Akula Sub**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Homing Torpedoes-Torpedoes have increased accuracy to seek and destroy targets**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Bigger Torpedoes-The bigger the torpedo, the higher the damage it will inflict on ships and structures**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Long Range Torpedoes-Torpedoes have increased range to fire from a greater distance**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Typhoon Akula Sub-More powerful than it's predecessor, this powerful submarine's ability now enables it to fire guided Ultratorpedoes**

 **3\. Dreadnought**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Extra Warheads-Additional warheads will be installed on the ship totalling up to 5 warheads**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Launch Sequence-Dreadnoughts can launch their rockets faster than before**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Improved Engines-Increases the speed and reduces the damage when the dreadnought uses it's sacrificial launchers**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Cruise Warheads-Extremely accurate warheads designed to seek targets and destroy them even when they are moving**

* * *

 **Well, the USSR sure have something good to boost about on their army. Now, for the final chapter, the Empire of the Rising Sun updating soon...**


	3. Empire of the Rising Sun

**Chapter 3: Empire of the Rising Sun**

* * *

 **Infantry**

 **1\. Imperial Warrior**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Samurai Armour-The ancient armour can increase the health and reduce damage they take from their enemies**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Kinetic Carbine Upgrade-Boosts the weapon's capabilities in increasing the firepower**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Kinetic Carbine Max Upgrade-Boosts the weapon's capabilities in creasing the firepower to the max**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Imperial Samurai-Nothing will stand in the way of these heavily armoured and armed samurai as they cut down anything in their path**

 **2\. Tankbuster**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Camouflage Spider Burrow-When burrowed, all units can't detect them until they pop out and fire**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Range-The cannon has increased range to take out vehicles at a great distance**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Beam Cutter Cannon-This cannon has increased damage to obliterate a tank within a few shots**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Ray Cutter Cannon-A weapon that fires a focused ray that can destroy a tank within seconds**

 **3\. Engineer**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Engineers run faster than their pace**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Stamina-Engineers will have increased health to last longer during battle**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Faster Sprinting-Engineers can sprint longer distances to carry out their work**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Escorts-When deployed into battle, 2 Imperial Warriors will emerge and escort the engineer. Once the engineer has captured a structure or is killed, the warriors can be under the control of the commander**

 **4\. Archer Maiden**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Explosive Kinetic Energy Arrows-These arrows are designed to damage heavy armoured vehicles**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Double Shot-The archers can shoot 2 arrows at the same time dealing more damage to the enemy**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Triple Shot-The archers can shoot 3 arrows at the same time which is enough to annihilate a Cryocopter**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Arrow Storm-An upgraded special ability that fires an arrow that splits into multiple arrows that rain down on all units below them in a larger area**

 **5\. Shinobi**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Beam Katana-More powerful katana to kill infantry and animals swiftly**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Triple Shot-The shinobi can throw 3 shurikens in a fan formation that can strike multiple infantry caught in the line**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Explosive Shurikens-These shurikens are designed to damage vehicles**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Shurikenjutsu-This ninja art enables the Shinobi to shoot 5 shurikens in a fan formation to kill anything in it's path**

 **6\. Rocket Angel**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Paralysis Discharge-When using the paralysis whip, it releases a discharge to damage the unit caught in it**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Extra Swarm Pods-Increases the damage of the rockets when fired onto the enemy**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Anti-Air Paralysis-The Rocket Angel can use the whip on aircraft and it will be lethal to all of them**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Rocket Barrage-Barrages of rockets will be launched endlessly at all enemies**

 **7\. Yuriko Omega**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Psionic Boost-Increases her psionic powers to the next level**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Psionic Max Boost-** **Increases her psionic powers to the max level**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Psionic Aura-Any imperial infantry on her aura will be healed**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Psychokinetic Blast-A more powerful version of her psychokinetic burst as it can kill all infantry and aircraft and stun vehicles**

* * *

 **Vehicles/Aircraft**

 **1\. Ore Collector**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Ore Collectors will be given tougher armour to withstand attacks during collection**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Collection Progress-Extra speed for the Ore Collectors to collect ore faster**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Increased Ore Capacity-The Ore Collectors can collect more ore than normal collection**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Kinetic Burst Cannons-A more powerful weapon strong enough to kill infantry and destroy light vehicles**

 **2\. Mecha Tengu/Jet Tengu**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-The Tengu's armour is enhanced to withstand attacks longer**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Engine Boosters-Increases it's speed to the max**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Instant Transformation-Enables the Mecha Tengu to switch modes instantly back and forth**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade- Kinetic Burst Autoblasters-These weapons have an increased range and damage improving the Mehca Tengu's battle capabilities**

 **3\. Tsunami Tank**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-The Tank's armour is enhanced to withstand attacks longer**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Nano Deflector Boost-The boost will repair the tank faster**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Nano Deflection-Any unit that attacks the tank while it's using it's nanodeflectors will have their attacks repelled by them**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Shirada Cannon-A more powerful weapon that increases the tank's firepower and range**

 **4\. Striker VX/Chopper VX**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-Extra armour for the VX to withstand attacks longer**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Enhances it's manoeuvre capability to boost it's speed**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Instant Transformation-Enables the VX to switch modes instantly back and forth**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Photon Rocket Storm-The rockets will directly target ground and air units regardless of it's modes**

 **5\. Steel Ronin**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Laser Eyes-Just like the King Oni, the Steel Ronin can fire lasers from it's eyes for range attacks**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Double Bladed Wave Force Glaive-Double the blade, double the damage**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Sharp Blades-So sharp that it is deadly enough to kill infantry within a few swift attacks**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Super Power Wave-Upgraded ability enables the Ronin to unleash a larger and more destructive energy wave in a fan formation killing all in it's path**

 **6\. Wave Force Artillery**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Armour-The Wave Force Artillery gains more protective armour to withstand attacks longer**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Reduced Firing Sequence-The wave force cannon on the vehicle will charge faster and fire even more faster**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Amphibious Mode-Enables the unit to travel through water**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Wave Force Tank-More powerful than it's predecessor, this tank now has heavy armour and 2 wave force cannons to double the destructive power**

 **7\. King Oni**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Hand Cannons-The hands will fire laser beams for range attacks**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Shoulder Mounted Rocket Launchers-These weapons installed on their shoulders will attack air targets**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Improved Schematics-Boosts the speed of the King Oni**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Bull Rush Rampage-When using it's ability, the King Oni can bull rush all the way for a long time. When it hits a structure, it stops the bull rush**

* * *

 **Navy**

 **1\. Yari Minisub**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Bigger Torpedoes-These torpedoes have increased damage when launched onto enemy vessels**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Long-Range Torpedoes-The range of the torpedoes has been increased**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Honourable Sacrificial Launch-When the mini-sub uses it's special ability, it will do area effect damage on any ship near the unti that the mini-sub hits**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Yari Gigasub-As big as the Akula Sub, they can go toe-to-toe with it and other larger vessels**

 **2\. Sea Wing/Sky Wing**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Instant Transformation-The submersible unit can transform modes instantly at any time**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Auto Cannon Turret-A more powerful weapon with increased damage to cut down infantry swiftly**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Anti-Air Strike-** **In Sky Wing form, the weapon can be upgraded to shoot down not only infantry but also aircraft**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Weapon Barrage-Both weapons in their modes will attack all units without mercy**

 **3\. Naginata Cruiser**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Extra Torpedoes-Extra torpedoes will total up to 7 torpedoes in the cruiser's special ability**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Shirada Turret-A tripe Shirada Cannon turret will be installed on the cruiser for long-range attacks**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Wider Spread Fire-The special ability spreads the torpedoes wider and further to hit multiple targets**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Torpedo Storm-A new ability when in use, the torpedoes will hit the vessels damaging them and splitting into mini torpedoes doing more damage onto other vessels**

 **4\. Shogun Battleship**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Accuracy-The cannons can now target moving targets with improved accuracy**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Ramming Shield-After the special ability of the battleship is used, the shield becomes permanent until**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Volley Fire-The cannons fire twice for heavy bombardment**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Secondary Batteries-Additional batteries will be installed totalling up to 12 Shirada Cannons increasing the battleship's attack power greatly**

 **5\. Giga Fortress**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Quad Shirada Cannons-Doubles the damage for all the Shirada Cannons on the sea fortress**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Sky Fortress Photon Rocket Launchers-In sky fortress mode, the rocket launchers used in sea mode can now be used in sky mode to cut down aircraft**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Instant Transformation-Enables the Giga Fortress to switch modes instantly back and forth**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Triple Blast-The eyes on the sky fortress will fire laser beams thus combining the main weapon and the eyes to form a more powerful and devastating blast that can exterminate all in it's path**

* * *

 **There you have it. All 3 factions with their useful upgrades. I hope you all enjoy it. See you again!(So short the ending is. Not surprising though.)**


End file.
